videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
HERO/FALL: Wrath of Justice
HERO/FALL: Wrath of Justice is an Expansion Pack DLC for HERO/FALL. This is a DLC that was released 3 months after the game's initial release, and includes: an upgraded and redefined Multiplayer, DLC Weapons and, perhaps the best part of the DLC: a new Story Pack that follows John Connor (Bryant Prince) in the Alternate Universe where Iron Man and his Justice Fleet won the Hero Civil War. New Weapons * The AE4, a Plasma Rifle used during the Hero Civil War. * The EPM3, Plasma Rifle designed by Iron Man after his victory in the Hero Civil War * M1 Irons, a Revolver that is loaded with High-Calibre Bullets. Used by John Connor as he scavenges the ruins of Chicago. Story Pack (John Connor Missions) Characters and Cast * John Connor (Bryant Prince) - A former member of the Sentinel Task Force, and protagonist. After the Battle of Chicago ended in Iron Man's victory, John is now a scavenger and a drifter, looking for supplies in the ruins of Chicago. He meets Clementine after she saves him from a One Multiverse Regime Patrol * Clementine Everett (Melissa Hutchinson) - A member of the Sentinel Task Force, and an enemy of the One Multiverse Regime. * Lee Everett (Dave Fennoy) - Clementine's adoptive father and new leader of the Sentinel Task Force * Tony Stark/Iron Man (Robert Downey Jr.) - The deceivingly charismatic and tyrannical leader of the One Multiverse Regime. He crushed the Sentinel Task Force, killing hundreds of his enemies, including Captain America. Intro Scene (Battle of Chicago, Alternate Reality) The Story starts during the Battle of Chicago, where Iron Man's narration plays over the scene, with him saying "After 4 weeks of fighting, the Hero Civil War was closing. And I was winning. I attacked the city of Chicago, caught my now-hated enemies, the Sentinel Task Force, off guard. The battle raged on for hours... And the city was being torn to pieces in our efforts to destroy each other. The game then shows the massive Battle of Chicago from Clementine's point of view as she, Jacks, Dash, Mitchell and Gideon charge their way through the streets of the city, shooting everything they have into Iron Man's Justice Fleet Troopers. Clementine is then hit by a missile as several XS1 Goliath MECHs approach and I'm their guns at the Heroes, but a Valkyire Bombing Run comes in and drops X234 Missiles into the streets, hitting several skyscrapers and heavily damaging them as Jacks helps Clementine up, and the XS1 Goliaths are blasted into shreds by the Bombing Run. Clementine and Jacks then go with Aiden and several other friendlies into an office building to rethink their strategy. 20 minutes later, it switches to Jacks as he and Clementine are in a back-to-back formation, grabbing Justice Fleet Troops, stabbing them with knives and unloading all of their weapons' ammo into the enemy, and a massive, 200-foot tall Robot bearing the Justice Fleet Symbol is seen, stomping it's way through the streets and bringing down Helicopters and VTOLs from the air, which then crash into the streets. After several minutes of running away from the Robot, Jacks and Clementine are eventually overwhelmed when hundreds of Justice Fleet Troops walk through the streets, killing thousands of innocent civilians and Sentinel Troops. Post-Civil War (Iron Man's Regime, 4 Months Later) After the intro, the game switches to 4 Months Later, where Iron Man has absolutely slaughtered the United States Government, invading Washington DC and murdering the President and his entire cabinet. With the Government slaughtered and the Sentinel Task Force who fought for freedom out of the way, Iron Man and his legion of fellow Heroes, now turned into tyrants and Villains, have started the One Multiverse Regime. This Regime now rules most states in America, with some belonging to Sentinel Resistance Fighters. In the ruins of the once great city of Chicago, a young boy in a Scavenger Suit, wearing a hood and mask is seen as a Regime VTOL flies abive, with it's Seeker Vision watching the streets. The wind from the VTOL then blows the boy's hood and mask off, revealing him to be John Connor. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Crossover Games Category:DLC Category:Xbox One Games